The Bottomless Well
by Ondageist13
Summary: Either sacrifice yourself, or sacrifice those you love. There are no safe choices, Sasuke only different ones. Sasu/Naru AU
1. Chapter 1

I kind of like this story actually. I think I might actually be able to finish this multi-chapter fic.

As always, don't like, don't read. And don't flame either, please. Though if you have CONSTRUCTIVE ideas to help me fix it, then that's fine.

otherwise- enjoy. And forgive me for typos.

OH! and I forgot.

DISclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

There was a well. It had been there for as long as anyone could remember. And for as long as anyone could remember, everyone avoided the well. The well was dry, they said, no need to go near it if we aren't going to use it. So the well stayed where it was- untouched. So untouched that when a city was built up from the ruins of the town, the well was left alone, on the top of a hill.

Sasuke would have been perfectly fine pretending that the well didn't exist. But that wasn't a choice. His eight story apartment complex was built next to the well, and if he chose to, he could look out his window and see it. Another reason ignoring it wasn't an option was his brother. When he was a child and young enough to be easily frightened, his brother would tease him about going to the well.

"The well is bottomless," He would say, "And all the ghosts wander around- waiting for a little kid like yourself to wander over so they can snatch him up and take him to hell. Wanna go look? Nah, you're too chicken."

And then he'd dance around the apartment making poultry noises and flapping his arms until their mother told him off. Back in those days, it was benign joking around, and the only effect it would have was Sasuke cowering under his covers, thinking about the bottomless well. But he did begin to get reoccurring dreams about falling into the well- falling and falling and never landing.

Then, when he got older, he would dare his brother back: "If you want me to go to the well, then you'd better come with me. You gotta walk the walk before you talk the talk. Otherwise none of your little gang friends will accept you."

After Sasuke dared Itachi to join him to the well, Itachi stopped joking around. He became more serious, and joined their father in all of his business talks- even joining the family business meetings. Sasuke got the feeling that Itachi was avoiding him. It hurt since Itachi always seemed to be his only friend, but he decided that he was seven already and it was time for him to find friends of his own.

So Sasuke made friends with the other rich kids that lived in his apartment building. He grew especially close to Neji and Hinata Huuga. The three friends took to wandering the city at night- their families were too busy to care. It finally came to the point where they had seen most every part of the city: except the hill where the well was. And on the Full Moon, the three children made a pact never to visit the well.

"We don't want to go to hell." Sasuke said solemnly. They were sitting in Neji's room, sitting around a ceremonial candle. The blinds were drawn, but it wasn't quite enough to drown out the silver light of the moon. "That's what's at the bottom of the bottomless well. 'Tachi told me."

"Isn't the point of a bottomless well that it doesn't have a bottom?" Hinata asked shyly. Neji shrugged.

"If it can be bottomless, it can also hold hell. We are talking about illogical things. Even illogical things can be illogical within themselves." This was so brilliantly complicated that it made sense in the seven year olds' minds.

"We're in agreement." Sasuke said. They spat and snapped on it.

"If anyone disobeys the pact, may something dreadful happen to them." Hinata said. Neji and Sasuke looked shocked at Hinata's violence, but nodded.

"Something dreadful." They repeated. And Sasuke leaned down and blew out the candle.

* * *

_The curse was cast. The dice were thrown. The three friends were on a dreadful path, and none of them knew it. Yet._

* * *

The next year- on the New Year, actually, there was a huge celebration. The whole city was in uproar, and Hinata was frightened. When she was three, she would always hide under her bed until the festival was over. She was extremely shy, and was only comfortable being herself around two people- Neji and Sasuke. But now that she was seven, she was expected to represent the family. Everyone crowded around her, and told her that she looked beautiful, and tried to hug her. Finally Hinata had enough.

Since she was so small, it was easy for her to slip through the crowd of people's legs to the door of the apartment. She saw Neji and Sasuke standing together, talking with important business people about important business things. Neither of them would be able to slip away from the party. She would have to go alone. Which was fine- seeing as she was a singleton by nature.

There was only one place she could go and be completely alone.

The well.

She had forgotten about the pact they had made. All three of the children had. Forgive them- they were only seven. Forgive them because Fate would not.

The New Year's Full Moon shone down on the pale pave stones as Hinata fled toward the hill. She darted through the colorful kimonos and fans, focused on the crumbling well. She finally reached it. She placed her hands on the side of the well, gasping to catch her breath. She was so, so tired. She wished she could just disappear. The wind whistled through the trees. But there were not trees in the city anymore. Hinata glanced around her. She was in a forest. Snow coated the pine leaves and fell from the sky, silencing everything. She gazed around happily. If this was a dream, it was a good one. Hinata had always loved the hush of snow.

But she could tell there was danger here. And now she wanted to go home. She pulled her hands from the well, and a growling could be heard around her. She whimpered, wrapping her arms around her, feeling cold and very lonely. Suddenly gold flecks appeared all around her.

Wolves.

Hinata screamed.

It was New Years. It was the Full Moon- and doubled upon _that_ it was a New Years Blue Moon. These cards were the only ones playing for Hinata this night. Had it been any other time, and Hinata would have been eaten by the wolves. But the New Year and the Blue Moon were enough to protect her from what Fate had planned. Instead of being eaten, Hinata stepped backward and fell into the bottomless well.

* * *

Was this a better fate? You decide.

In hell, one of three devil fingers went down.

* * *

_Like any curse, it could be undone_

_This tale has only just begun._

_Two more mistakes- heaven forbid_

_Is there a hero that can make this undid?_

_Eyes that roll around and around_

_And a scream that makes not a sound_

_Can blue pull you out of the well_

_Or is your place fated down, down in hell?_


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back! Hopefully!

The style might be a bit different since so much time has passed, so if you notice anything that could be improved, leave it in the review! But no flamin' because flamin' isn't nice.

DISclaimer: I am not getting any money for this fiction.

* * *

A scream woke him from his dreams. He peeled his blue eyes open and sat up in alarm.

"Is it time?" He said aloud, though there was no one there. He stood and stretched, white mist rolling off his warm, naked body. Because of his solitude, he was not ashamed. He gazed about him. Surrounding him on all sides was glass, formed in the shape of a bell jar. Beyond the soft mist that existed within the jar, black clouds rumbled. This jar contained the last place safe from the fury of Hell. If the blue eyed boy left the jar, it would dissolve and there would be no safe place left.

"You cannot leave." The boy blinked at the sudden disembodied voice. "It is not safe."

"I have a duty." The boy replied, stepping toward the glass.

"How can you have a duty when you don't even have an identity? No, your only use is to stay here and be safe." The voice asked, mocking.

"Though you could keep me from reality, you could not keep me from myself. I know who I am, and I know who you are. This last save place is only an illusion. There is no safety from corruption."

"THEN WHO ARE YOU?" The voice roared, clearly annoyed with the conversation. The blue eyed boy grinned to himself.

"Why, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, of course."

* * *

Sasuke glanced at Neji and then looked down again. He couldn't' meet his friend's eyes. He and Itachi were attending a memorial in memory of Hinata. It had been five years since Hinata's disappearance, and the Huuga family had begun to lose hope. In the first year, the authorities had been notified. Private detectives constantly swarmed the apartment complex and the media broadcasted pictures of Hinata every hour. However, all the effort was in vain.

The second year, the search became international. Neji and his family flew all over the world to talk to experts on kidnappings.

Now, after four years of frantic search, the Huuga family decided to return to Japan. They hadn't stopped hoping, of course, but after having personally searched every continent, the family began to realize that it was no use. If they returned to Japan, at least Hinata would know where they were.

At the end of the first year, when the search became international, a private jet stole Neji away in the dead of night. Sasuke worried that Neji had disappeared to, only to switch on the television to see video clips of Neji speaking with the prime minister of Europe and the President of the United States. He had been relieved that his childhood friend was safe, but was dismayed to find that his only companion was once again his older brother.

He still remembered the fun times he, Neji and Hinata had, but four years was a long time, and he inevitably began to move on. He made friends with his classmates, and became class president. He did his homework and essentially lived life like a normal child.

The only thing that didn't stop during the four year hiatus of his and Neji's friendship was the nightmares.

Every night, the same dream.

_He was at the well. There was snow on the ground, and he could hear the soft breaths of wild animals behind him. He peered into the well to see Hinata, floating, graceful. Her hair, short when he knew her, was long, and curled around her like black ink. Her eyes were closed, and he knew she was dead. _

_Harsh laughter filled the air. When he was little, this laughter belonged to a girl, smaller than he. As he aged, the laughter did too, becoming more mature, more frightening. Hinata's eyes began to open, and this moment was when Sasuke realized it was a dream. He knew what was going to happen next, and he knew he would not wake before it happened. This was the most frightening part of the dream._

_Hinata rose slowly from the well. Her skinny limbs grasped the side as she pulled herself out. As she did so, she began to change into someone else. Her hair shrank into her skull and her eyes became almond-shaped and green. _

"_You are MINE" She screamed. Talons sliced through the air and a dreadful pain blossomed at his neck._

_There was a flash of gold and blue and then…_

Sasuke woke.

However, as the day progressed, he would slowly forget the emotions of the dream, and by noon, he could imagine the dream and be completely unaffected. It was only within the dream that the fear was intense.

The reason he could not look Neji in the eyes was not because he felt disenfranchised from his old friend. It was not yet twelve, so the memory of the emotion of the dream was still fresh. And judging by Neji's eyes, he too was not sleeping well.

"Long time, no see." Neji said, approaching Sasuke. Sasuke nodded, and pretended to be enraptured by the burning sticks of incense that surrounded Hinata's picture.

"You've been well?" He asked, mainly as a courtesy.

"About as well as one can hope. I wish that we'd come home earlier. Remember the well? I think that our fear as children wasn't unwarranted. I think Hinata fell into the well, and is stuck in hell…" He trailed off and looked at Sasuke expectantly. Sasuke felt his gaze, but did not return it.

"Sasuke?" Neji poked him, "You know I'm right. I can tell by the look on your face that you've been having nightmares, too…"

"Are you an idiot?" Sasuke snapped, whirling around. "The stories about Hell in the well were all fabrications told by my brother to keep me from doing stupid things when I was four. We're twelve now! We can't live in fear of monsters! Ghosts don't exist! Hinata was killed by an enemy of your father who was smart enough to dispose of her body. She is dead. "

Neji stared at Sasuke in shock. "Why would you say something so terrible?" He whispered. Sasuke glared.

"Because you're stupid. I can't believe you think it was the stupid well. Grow up Neji. If you can't, then I guess we can't be friends."

"I don't care what you think. I'm going to the well to look for my cousin. I can see now that there is no use asking you if you want to come."

"Idiot." Sasuke snapped and walked away. He couldn't stand anymore of the stupid memorial. He stalked up to Itachi.

"Lil' bro? Are you alright?"

"I want to go home. This is making me sick." Sasuke informed him.

"Thankfully I've already paid my respects, and I witnessed you doing the same, otherwise I'd have to smack you for being so rude. Grab your shoes, we can leave as soon as you're properly dressed to go outside."

"Why are you so mad?" Itachi asked in the car home.

"Neji is so stupid. He's just so stupid. He still believes the well is evil."

"How do you know it's not?" Itachi asked.

"Because I've grown up!" Sasuke cried.

"Look, Neji lost someone very important to him. He's bound to want to blame something for the loss."

"Whatever." Sasuke said. In the weeks following, Sasuke didn't talk to Neji at all. When they passed in the halls, Sasuke ducked his head and flushed red. He knew he'd said terrible things to Neji, but he wasn't ready to take them back.

* * *

The voice growled at Naruto's bravado, but did nothing to stop the boy from walking through the bell jar. The glow from his skin kept the dark clouds at bay, but Naruto could feel them trying mold him to dark intention. Behind him, the bell jar disintegrated, leaving behind a circle of glass dust that was almost immediately claimed by the darkness. Naruto cared not. His focus was on stopping the source of the black clouds and rescuing victims.

* * *

Frustration turned out to be a great motivator for Sasuke. He pushed himself even harder in school and his classmates were endlessly impressed with his work ethic. Though Neji began attending the same school as Sasuke, by filling his social calendar, Sasuke was able to avoid contact with the brunet.

As hard as he tried to block Neji out, it was getting more and more difficult. For instance, every night, Neji visited the well. Sasuke's friends noticed this as well.

"Didja see that Neji kid last night? He was putting flowers in a glass vase down by that old well. What a strange kid." Kiba gossiped. His wild personality matched exactly his wild animal appearance.

"I guess it is a little strange." Chouji grumbled. He was not exactly what Sasuke would call fat, but he did have a sturdy build. Though he was picked on because of his appearance, Sasuke befriended him because Chouji wasn't afraid of knocking some heads to stand up for himself.

"Who effing cares?" Shikamaru drawled. Out of the three boys, Shikamaru was the easiest to deal with. Nothing seemed the phase him and he did as he pleased.

"I agree with Shikamaru. What Neji does at night is his own business." Sasuke said.

But it wasn't. Not only were Neji's nightly visits causing discussion with his friends, but they were also causing the nightly dreams to change.

For one, they didn't happen every night anymore. But when they did happen, the disgusting feeling that accompanied the dreams lingered for days.

Secondly. Sasuke was no longer the one looking into the well. Instead, it was Neji who peered in and backed away in fear. It was as though Sasuke was watching his dream from right behind Neji: he could see every long strand of Neji's brown hair, but he couldn't see Neji's eyes widen in horror when Hinata began to change.

The end of the dream changed, too. While the creature attacked Neji, Sasuke was left untouched. The last thing Sasuke saw in the dream before he awoke were two eyeballs, lying in the grass.

However, everything was technically fine until the third week since Neji returned. It was the full moon.

"Hey dude. Tell your friend Neji not to go to the old well tonight. It's supposed to be super dangerous on the full moon." Chouji said.

"He's not my friend, and that's just a stupid rumor." Sasuke sighed.

"Chill. You used to be friends with him, everyone knows it. And besides, you're student president. You have to like everyone." Kiba pointed out.

Shikamaru just pushed him in Neji's direction.

"Uh, so basically we think you should lay off visiting the well just for one night, right?" Sasuke said, avoiding Neji's eyes.

"I can't. Something really important is going to happen tonight. I know it." Neji replied.

"Don't… die." Sasuke said lamely.

"Yeah." Neji said.

That night, Sasuke heard Neji tip-toe past his door. He cracked it open.

"You're really going?" He whispered. Neji paused.

"I always go." He said. "Why do you ask? You don't believe that the well is cursed."

"Right, so it only makes sense for me to go with you. I never miss an opportunity to say "I told you so"." Sasuke said.

The two snuck out, approaching the well. Neji lay the flowers by the well. Sasuke watched with baited breath. Nothing happened.

"I guess that's it then." Neji said. He and Sasuke turned to go…

Everything happened extraordinarily fast.

The moon went out as a black cloud swallowed the hill. A huge gust of wind blew them onto their backs while bony hands reached out of the ground and grabbed Neji by the neck. The wind held Sasuke to the ground and he watched, helpless as more hands covered Neji's face. Neji screamed a scream that seemed never to end, and Sasuke wormed his hands up to his ears in terror. When the wind dissipated and the hands released Neji, he continued screaming, his own hands flying up to cover his face.

"Neji, what happened?" Sasuke asked, and then recoiled in terror. When the hands had attacked Neji, they had taken his eyes and replaced them with white glass marbles. Blood stained the glass and ran down Neji's face. Sasuke now realized that the two eyes of his dream were Neji's eyes.

But this nightmare wasn't over. Pale hands appeared over the walls of the well. Sasuke knew this part of his dreams well. Except this was worse; this was reality. Sasuke knew what was going to happen next, and he was powerless to stop it.

This reality was not the reality in his dreams, it seemed. When the figure pulled itself from the well, it was not Hinata, but rather a hooded figure. Once out of the well, it pointed a finger at Neji and a terrible voice came from under the hood.

"You…. Are NOT HIM!" Sasuke tried to stop the figure, but the bony hands held onto his legs, forcing him to his knees. He watched as Neji was dragged screaming into the well…

* * *

In hell, one of three fingers was left.

* * *

_If there is a heaven there must be a hell_

_And now two have fallen into the well_

_A hero arrives, long legs, easy gait,_

_Oh, but it seems he will arrive too late_

_One left to save, two to forgive_

_The result depends solely on his will to live_

_The easy way out is to give in_

_She will take you, regardless of sin_


	3. Chapter 3

IT WORKED! You see, children, the trick is to replace "property" with "content". MAGIC IS REAL!

Yes indeed, I do realize this chapter refers to an arbitrary amount of backstory, but bear with me. I promise there is a plan... Even if the plan does seem to change every time I look at this story... Heh.

What I'm really trying to say is: No flaming, no matter how much you might wanna. Turn your hate into constructive comments with which I can better the next chapter. Kays?

DISclaimer: I do not make dinero off this story

* * *

Naruto wished he could stroll like a badass to the victims, but he knew he had to hurry. The scream had been terrible, but the reason behind the scream was the reason Naruto left the bell jar. He recognized the origin of the evil, and knew it was time to leave his sanctuary. However, before he arrived at the scene, Naruto needed more information on his foe. It was easy to gather information; the darkness carried traces of past evil, and Naruto could feel the traces of the latest evil. He quickened his pace while focusing his brain on the memories the fog contained. He could not believe it was her doing…

* * *

The walls of the underground room curved toward the surface, looking less like the inside of a well and more like the inside of a spiral. Sticky mucus coated the walls. This was an in-between world: not quite hell, but certainly not reality.

"My love, I'm finished." Kankuro slid the last blade into its slot and stepped back to admire his handiwork. Before him hung four war spirits, bound to do Kankuro's bidding. War spirits could easily be bound to another's will, and they were extraordinarily fast. They flew quickly, and could tear an enemy spirit to bits in seconds. However, these particular spirits were special. Kankuro had equipped each spirit with poisonous weapons. They would not be as quick, and they would not be able to fly, but they were now capable of incapacitating a mortal- something they weren't capable of before

Sakura slid her arms around Kankuro. "Yesss, they are perfect. Tomorrow is the full moon. Though Sasuke has been resisting my dreams, it will be simple to lure the Huuga here. He will bring Sasuke with him, I know it." She crossed over to a glass coffin, leaning against the wall. Inside, Hinata Huuga lay, her body contorted as though she were falling, though she was not in motion. Her eyes had been replaced with white glass marbles.

"Do we have more marbles?" Sakura asked. Kankuro practically fell over himself to deliver. Sakura cradled the two orbs in her palm.

"With these, I control what a person sees. Hinata will fall for all eternity! She will never hit bottom! She will forever dread the end, but the end will never come! Unless I decide to change it, of course. I can make her see anything, and I can make her do anything I want by changing what she sees. Witness the control I have over simple mortals!"

"Yes, love." Kankuro said, "You can control people. But I do not understand why you need the Uchiha boy. You have me…"

"Yes, yes, but the Uchiha is very special. You, Kankuro, are dear to me, but Sasuke is my life. Eyes are simple. But hearts… by controlling Uchiha Sasuke's heart, I will be able to walk among mortals again."

"I do not understand…"

"Quiet! I must have complete quiet to focus the dream Neji Huuga must have in order to lure Sasuke here tomorrow evening!" Sakura shrieked. Kankuro nodded and slunk over to the dream portal. He would have to adjust it so that he could send corporal bodies through. He would send the spirit warriors to capture the boys. They would have to be quick because raw spirits could not last in the real world for long…

* * *

Sasuke struggled to crawl backward, but hands held him still. He screamed when one of his flailing hands touched something small, round and slimy; it was one of Neji's eyes.

There were loud creaking and clanking noises, and suddenly the hooded figure reappeared in a blur.

"You are MINE" The voice snarled. Though he was petrified with fear, Sasuke realized that the voice echoed strangely, as if the actual speaker was still inside the well.

"No." Sasuke twisted his head around to get a look at the new arrival. A gleaming figure strolled toward him, whose form was not quite that of a human and whose face was that of an angel.

"YOU!" the voice screamed, "Do not interfere!" And the hooded figure dove forward, gleaming claws dripping with poison, shot out from the sleeves. Sasuke cringed as the claws came much too close, one of them brushed his forehead- there was a golden blur, and the hooded figure dissolved into the air.

Perhaps it was over.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke nodded. The claws hadn't scratched him too badly. He wiped the remnant of the poison from his forehead. It was sticky.

Suddenly, Sasuke's forehead exploded in pain. Wolves, larger than taxi's, erupted from the well, their howls splitting the night air. Two new hooded figures followed the wolves, screams clinging to their dark robes like lint to a woolen sweater. The ground beneath the well split open, and Sasuke could see the abyss under the well- an abyss that pulled him in mercilessly. His fingers scrabbled on the cold dirt as he fought the force of the abyss. It was in vain; however, as half of his body was already claimed by the earth…

"Sakura, will you stop this foolishness?" The golden stranger spoke, and Sasuke's eyes flew open, though he could not remember closing them. He was still sitting away from the well. There were no wolves, no hooded figures, no abyss. It had been a terrible illusion.

"I am only trying to claim what is mine." This was not the terrible voice that belonged to the hooded figure. This voice was sweet, unbearably so, and high like a child's.

A pale hand reached out of the well.

The hand was followed by another hand. The hands grasped the sides of the well, and a bald, misshapen head slowly appeared.

The creature pulled itself from the well, it's skinny, naked body wet, not from water, but from a more gelatin like substance. It seemed that well had given birth to a creature that was anatomically female; her breasts were full and, if that weren't indicator enough of her sex, she also lacked a penis. She was, in a word, horrific. Sasuke turned away and vomited spectacularly into the grass.

He turned back in time to see her eyes open, and they were poisonously green.

"I… Who the fuck are you?" Sasuke cried, "Why do you claim to own me?"

"Don't talk to her." The golden creature commanded. Though he lacked clothes, and therefore pockets, the golden figure had no trouble pulling throwing knives from his person. They didn't turn out to be necessary.

"I'll eat away at his soul while he sleeps. He cannot escape, for I control his dreams! Mark my words, he will come to me, and of his own free will!" Sakura's body began to disintegrate into moldy sakura petals, filling the air with the smell of rot and decay. Sakura screamed before she was completely gone.

The moon reappeared, casting silver light over the landscape. Sasuke slowly stood up and looked around, shocked that no one living in the apartments nearby had heard any of the screams.

"Are you alright?" The gold man stood next to him, watching him curiously.

"Why are you helping me? Who are you?"

"I'm your guardian angel." The golden figure's voice had a sarcastic bite in it that Sasuke wanted to ask about. However, he was so tired, his mind was too muddled to make sense of much.

"Hey! You need to stay awake and answer! Are you alright?"

"I could be dead, like Neji and Hinata." Sasuke replied wearily, "Which, of course, is a small mercy. I have to get home. Take me home. My name is Uchiha Sasuke, and I live in that building there…"

"Uchiha Sasuke? "It doesn't matter where you live, we need to get out of here." The figure said. He swiftly lifted Sasuke up and began to run. He was very fast, and soon they were far away from everything. Looking around, Sasuke didn't recognize anything. There was nothing to recognize: there was only a dark fog that felt disgusting against his skin. He snuggled closer to the stranger, disregarding the fact that they were strangers, disregarding the fact that the stranger was naked, and disregarding the fact that the stranger probably wasn't human, all in order to escape the dark fog.

"I have to go home. People will miss me, like my friends: Chouji and Kiba and Shikamaru… and my family too, probably. I need to tell everyone about how dangerous the well is, they all live so close…" He should have been more worried, but the stranger was warm and it made Sasuke feel even more tired.

"Well, you can't go home anymore, it isn't safe. Now that you've heard Sakura's voice, she'll start trying to lure you back to the well. You live close enough to be an easy target."

"I would never go back to the well." Sasuke scoffed. Fear was a great motivator.

"Not even if you heard Neji or Hinata begging you for help?"

"Hn. Maybe." Fear might be trumped by sorrow in cases like these.

"Come with me. I can help."

"I'm so tired." He managed, before his eyes slid shut. The last thing he saw was blue eyes, and he noted that it was like the blue he saw at the end of every nightmare.

"You can't sleep! No!"

By then, it was too late. He was asleep.

* * *

"You complete and utter imbecile!" Sakura wailed, beating at Kankuro. Kankuro whimpered at her feet. "Why did you spend so much time on the Huuga? SASUKE is our target! And now he has that blasted creature protecting him!"

"I'm sorry! I directed my spirits as you ordered, and I said what you wanted me to say. However, I was distracted by his appearance and my spirits ran out of time. But my love, listen maybe good came of this. We have a chance to get Sasuke to join us by choice."

"What?" Sakura looked pissed, but she stopped beating Kankuro.

"We can get Sasuke to come down here as a trade- Neji and Hinata for Sasuke's heart."

Sakura lifted her hand for another blow, but then paused. He was right.

"In my quest to capture Sasuke, I quite forgot that I need to capture him willingly. His heart will not obey me if he is dragged down. No, we must have patience. Good thinking, Kankuro, grabbing the Huuga. Their eyes have been irreversibly replaced. Though Sasuke thinks he is saving his friends, they are not savable. We get three, and freedom, and Sasuke gets nothing. It's perfect! I can have my three willing sacrifices," Sakura pulled out a dirty mirror from behind the glass coffin and gazed at her bald head, "And I can be beautiful again…"

"My love, it may be time for you to send him a dream." Kankuro said, gesturing toward the awakened portal.

She turned toward the portal. Spirits were not compatible with the real world and therefore could not easily exist there. However, dreams were easily traded. And now Sasuke was asleep. Sakura smiled. What a fool to sleep so soon after her attack!

Sakura had special abilities when it came to dreaming. She opened her ghastly mouth and blew a stream of greasy air into the portal. The portal immediately warped and showed instead Sasuke's dreams. They were average, but Sakura was about to make them hell. She was prepared to change his dream into one of Neji's terrified face, when suddenly the portal warped again and became black and lifeless. Her target was awake. She screamed in fury. How dare Sasuke awake!

* * *

Naruto shook Sasuke awake.

"Let me sleep!"

"No! You can't sleep until you get an antidote to the hallucinogenic she gave you."

"When was I given a hallucenowhaty?" Sasuke muttered, trying to fall back asleep.

"A drop of poison from the war spirit touched your forehead before I could apprehend it. If it had pierced the skin, you would be in a coma and Sakura could completely control you. As it were, it was only a drop, and I was only a little late."

"How did you know to rescue me."

"Your friend screamed."

"You heard Neji scream? You could have saved him! It wasn't too late!" Sasuke exclaimed, suddenly wide awake, "He was still alive when his eyes were carved out, he could have been rescued. I saw you destroy the monster, you could have done it earlier! It's partly YOUR fault that Neji's gone! Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"I'm Naruto. I wouldn't have come, except for… Well anyway, even if I had come it was too late for him. Didn't you see those white marbles?"

"Yeah, so?" Sasuke snapped.

"He was lost the moment Sakura replaced his eyes with marbles. He can never see anything but what she wants him to see, from now till forever."

"So, back to why I'm forbidden to sleep?" Sasuke asked.

"She'll torture you in your dreams." Naruto replied.

"So where's the antidote?" Sasuke asked, "I'm so tired."

"As far as I know, there is none." Naruto said.

Sasuke could hardly believe it. He needed to sleep, and he eventually would fall asleep. He wouldn't be able to help it. Sleep would creep upon him and there was nothing he could do about it.

"If you fall asleep, I'll poke you." Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded. "Tell me a story. It'll help me stay awake."

If Naruto was surprised by this childish request, he didn't show it. He cleared his throat and began.

**_Once upon a time, there were three friends…_**

* * *

_Two with marbles instead of eyes_

_She plots to capture with hate and lies_

_Is everyone who they claim to be_

_The truth is often hard to see_

_We seem to be drawing nearer_

_As the gruesome horrors become clearer_

_Not quite a mystery, not quite a rhyme_

_We'll pick up eyeballs from the dirt and the grime._


End file.
